


Questioning

by itsveryhardtoexplain



Series: Lost During a Journey [2]
Category: Homestuck, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint being Clint, Crossover, Dave and Natasha, Dave is hurt, Gen, blood mention, they are both baes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsveryhardtoexplain/pseuds/itsveryhardtoexplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't understand the kids. Not because of their powers, no.<br/>It's their age that gets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. My computer died. Luckily I use Google docs.  
> Steve and John and now Dave and Natasha.

The children make no sense to Natasha. It’s not because of their power, no. In this day and age metas or mutants or wizards seem almost common place to a S.H.E.I.L.D agent, why not self-made gods?

No, it’s because of their age.  
She sees how Child #1 (Named John) laughs at the most immature humor, how #2 (Rose) is the smartest, but still is so naive.

She seen Child #3 (With long black hair, Jade) flush at the mention of another (Named Karkat?) when the other tese her (they speak of Auspisticism and occasionally of Kismisses, noted), how #4 (Rose’s brother, Dave) repeatedly misuse the word irony (over and over and over).

Their powers play no part in her questioning.

Why? Why are they so young? 

They tell her it was their choice (but not really, they hadn’t known it was a choice). They tell her they destroyed Earth, that it’s their responsibility to at least save the universe (Is there no one else? No one who is older?). They tell her they have friends that did the same, but there were 12 of them (Where are 8 others to help them?).

How? How did they get into this war? How did they become the lone soldiers, assassins?

How are they still kids? How are they still naive, childish, (almost) innocent?

Natasha sees herself in Dave the most. She sees the killing (whywhysomuchitsseemssopointless) that he’s done. He says that he’s never killed a person. She could tell he was lying. He’s killed universes, timelines, to protect his friends. All without them really understanding., without comfort.

\---------

She remembers S.H.E.I.L.D’s Next encounter with them as being much less friendly than the first. It was just as surprizing, but nontheless, they are a protection agency and they cant have a few unowns running around can they?

Natasha and Clint were reporting solo, as the Avengers were currently disbanded as Thor was off world and Tony was on a critical ‘buissness venture.’ They had been called to report of the outrageous amounts of cosmic radiation simpply pouring from a seemingly random location in the middle of the Pacific. 

Taking a simple jet (the helicarrier cant be used for every mission, Clint) they reported to the affected area and were surprized to find a small island there, well Clint was (Natasha doesn’t get surprized).

They disembarked the plane and cautiouly made their way towards the ruins that Clint had seen from the sky. They silently moved through the underbrush as Clint quietly made jokes along the way.

“Hey, Natasha. What do people say when Cap sneezes?”

“...”

“God bless America.”

“...”

Clint pouted at Natasha’s lack of responce but looked ready to spout yet another joke when suddenly Natasha thew her arm up, her hand clenched in a fist.

The both of them were suddenly in position, Natasha with a gun drawn and pointing towards where a faint red light had appered, and Clint, bow at the ready, with eyes squinting.

The sped their approch towards the light but stayed in the shadows as it dimmed and a loud thump took it’s place.

Natsha serched for signs of movement, but finding none she signaled for Clint to stay put and moved forward.

She stared at the boy on the ground. He was from that day, one of the children in those strange costumes (Remincent of pajamas), though he had traded his in for jeans and a white and red shirt with a record on it. 

The glasses he wore covered most of his face. Natasha almost didn’t notice the look of pain on it.

Almost.

She stood still as he collapsed, only moving when he was on the ground. Natasha quickly noted the blood on the back of his shirt, dried over a long period of time.

“Clint. Unconscious adolencnt male. Between the ages of 13 and 15. Pale-blond hair and,” the spy removed his glasses, “red eyes.”

The sniper appered behind Natasha , jogging. He spotted the amount of blood on the shirt. “Shit. You check under that yet?” Natasha said nothing as she ripped the garment open, revealing a large green tinted gash.

“Fuck.”

Natasha immediately lifted her hand to her com again. “Command? We will need an airlift.”

\----------

Natasha was notified exactly after 2 hours that the boy had awoken. 

She made her way down to the med bay, quickly finding the room that the boy was in, only to be greeted with the sight of said boy wrestling with the nursing staff.

“Where am I? What are you doing? Let me go!”

Natasha quickly strode over and slapped up him upside the head.

“Quiet. They’re helping you.” She scolded as They quietly exited the room.

He snorts. “Yeah and it seems so reassuring to hear that from you.” He says it with no contempt, but Natasha knows it was ment to barb.

“If you know me then you know I’m the good guy." Despite rolling her eyes internally, Natasha followed protocol and treated the kid, well, like a kid.

"Says the assassin." The boy's face remains impassive.

Steering away from that train of thought, Natasha decided to ask the questions that everyone wanted to know. "Who are you?"

"The Coolest Kid."

"Why did you have a sword on you?" 

"I'm an avid collector of all things broken and shitty."

"What do those clothes you're wearing mean?"

"Nothing. I just love pajamas."

"Where were you coming from when you collapsed?"

"A starving country in Africa. I was giving them relief from years of bitter ass famine."

"What are you."

This time his stoic mask broke, a smirk working its way onto his face. "A god."

He wasn't lying. At least, he didn't believe he was lying. As far as Natasha could tell, the boy believed he was a god. Like Thor.

Or Loki.

The two stared at each other for a while, neither of their faces changing. Until suddenly the boy broke the silence.

He looked away to glance at the clock behind Natasha on the wall, and then glanced at his wrist, looking back and forth between the two for a few seconds before speaking.

"That clock is off by 1.32 seconds." 

Natasha lifted an eyebrow. "And how would you know?"

He shrugs. "I just know. Ironically."

There were a couple more moments of silence before the kid cleared his throat. "That's my cue to leave." 

He jumped from the bed, prompting Natasha to draw her gun. He looked at her with what could have only been a look of ironic pity before summoning, seemingly out of nowhere, a sword.

He smirked once more before two things happened:

1\. He stepped through the portal that seemed to appears out of thin air.

2\. Natasha fired off her gun, hitting him in the leg, and splattering some bright (candy) red blood on the floor.

And just like he appeared, the boy was gone, walking into thin air like it was an everyday commute. 

Natasha stood there, gun still in her hand, staring and watching the forensic team collect the blood for testing, wondering:

Do true gods bleed?

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dave.  
> I'm probably doing Jade and Bruce, if not Tony and Rose.
> 
> (How about Thor hearing about them and mentioning he's heard of them in legends or that they make him nervous, for where players go, the end of the universe is sure to follow)
> 
> Feedback is good.


End file.
